The Toontown Elections: Before and After
by Fite The Cat
Summary: This is the story of the TTR elections, of what happened before and after.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time...

There was a young duck named Slappy. He was a very nice Toon, he had lots of friends! **And perhaps that is why he somehow ended up winning the Toontown Rewritten Presidential Elections.**

"Wow, this is the best day of my life!" Slappy exclaimed as he read a letter he had recieved in the mail. "What's that?" A voice came from behind him. As he turned around, he saw that it was his sister! "Apparently I've been nominated to be in the PRESIDENTIAL ELECTIONS!" "No way!" she shouted, a bit too loudly. "See for yourself," Slappy said as he handed her the paper. "Wow!"

A few days later, Shockley came up to him. "Hi, there!" Shockley said as he waved a friendly hello. "Hi!" Slappy replied. "I need to see you in the Toon Hall." "In there?" Slappy pointed to the Toon Hall, with its locked-tight doors. "Yep, in there!"

So Slappy followed Shockley as he walked up to the famous doors. Shockley started to fumble around in his pockets for the keys. Slappy started looking around and noticed them on the ground. "Looking for these?" he asked as he picked up the keys off the ground. "Oh, goodness! They must've fallen out! My pockets are quite full," He said as he pulled his hands out of his pockets, with a piano falling out. "Oops!" he picked it up and said, "Slappy, would you like to do the honors?" "Would I?" Slappy started jumping up and down with excitement. He grabbed the key, put it in the keyhole, turned it, and walked in!

"We're planning on remodeling this place, its so tiny on the inside!" Shockley explained as he walked into the messy little room. "No matter. Now that we're alone, I can talk to you about the campaigns." At that same moment Sir Max came into the room, with a blue dog. "We're planning on-" he began to say as he ducked into the room. "Oh, hello, Shockley. Hello, Slappy. This is the other candidate, Flippy." Flippy and Slappy exchanged hellos. "Well, now that we're here together," Shockley said, "I guess we can ALL talk about the campaigns!"

A few weeks later, there were tons of Toons at the stands, waiting, passing the time by throwing pies at each other. They were waiting and waiting, when suddenly, the time came! They all gathered in front of the stands. The suspense built more and more until...

The time passed. It was nearly 3 hours before all the Toons left. The elections had been delayed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Toons couldn't wait until the elections started! The elections were delayed twice more, however, and people started giving up. The many people that stayed, however, were in for a big surprise.

On the day of the elections, everyone, especially Flippy and Slappy, were jittering with excitement! There was so much excitement in the air, in fact, that their stands started to come to life! The elections had been delayed for about 30 seconds, though, because Alec Tinn had forgotten his cue cards! Everyone was waiting anxiously to see who would be the winner, When 30 seconds passed, then a minute, then 10 minutes, then 30! People were starting to lose hope, when suddenly...

The elections started! Inside the Toon Hall, Slappy and Flippy wished each other luck and slowly... The doors opened! Everyone was very excited, but the two nominees were pretty nervous. Alec Tinn started to speak. "Hellooo Toontown~! As many of you know, I'm your Hilarious Host and Eccentric Elector, Alec Tinn! And of course, we can't forget about our two Toonerriffic Toons who have been selected to fight for the Presidency... Slappy Quackintosh and Flippy Doggenbottom!" Slappy waved as he said that, and because he was so excited, he didn't notice that Flippy didn't do the same (Flippy hadn't noticed that Slappy had even waved)! "Now, the votes are almost ready to be tallied! Flippy, Slappy, do either of you have anything to say before the moment of truth?" Slappy felt like he needed to say something. "The only thing I have to say is, no matter who wins... I know that Toontown is going to grow to be even more... "Toontastic" than ever of you are Truer-Than-Truly the best!" That inspired Flippy to say something as well. "Like Slappy said, I can't even begin to thank all of you Toontastic Toons for this. Even after all of this terrific time together, I'm still speechless that I'm here today. Here's to Toontown, Slappy, and all of you!" The Grand Electoral Counters started, and you could feel the suspense! "HOLY SMOKES!" Alec exclaimed. "Well there you have it. The new President of the Toon Council... SLAPPYYY~ QUACKINTOSH!" "Holy Smokes, I dont even know where to begin..." Slappy started, as he did a victory dance. "I know that without any doubt I hereby accept my duty as your President... and will Presently Preside with full Preesidential Priorities of this Presidentliness! I will ensure- uh..." A large metal thing came down from the sky on a propellor. "Wha-What is that?" Alec said. Slappy hopped off the stage and said, "Err... Hey there fella! My name is Slappy, the newly elected President of the Toon Council in this Toonerriffic Town." "President, you say? You're just the Toon I need to speak with." "Boy, that's some propellor you've got there! You know, it looks a lot like the one on that TV." "Yes. Now as I began to-" "Ooh, and the suit, too. Where did you come from, anyway? It can't be Loony Labs, they're off today." "See here, Toon. I am-" "No, don't tell me, Montana. Fianl answer. No, no, nevermind. They wouldn't have that fancy of a suit there. Hmm..." "STOP! I like your lingo, Toon. You know how to shmooze. However, you seem to need a smear of Positive Reinforcement." Suddenly, Slappy looked very sad, a look no one had ever seen before! He seemed to wilt over, and he shrank and disappeared! "Slappy, NO!" Flippy shouted.

Meanwhile, in Cognation, a secret place, far outside Toontown...

_That was one heck of a dream,_ Slappy thought. He opened his eyes to a gray world. "Wha- where am I?" He noticed thousands of things like that one that he had seen in his "Dream". Then he looked down.

That wasn't his! He didn't see any of his body. All he saw was a suit and hands and feet that looked different from all the others'. Wait, what was that thing doing over there?

_And that was all he could remember._


	3. Chapter 3

One day, a very brave Toon named Crazy Trixie Glittermarble was wandering around outside of the Toontown gates when suddenly, she saw something gray in the distance. She wanted to get a closer look, so she ducked through the bars of the gate and ran over to the thing. As she got closer, she saw that it was a large building! Being curious, as well as loaded with gags, she ran all the way to it, and stepped inside. She was greeted with sirens and alarms, followed by several high-level cogs, which she defeated easily, with her level-6 and 7 gags, and then she walked through to a bigger room. She looked to the center of the room and was amazed to see a half-cog face, and the other side being the face of her older brother, Slappy!

Slappy said, "What's this? A Toon? This is quite odd, I thought we had built this place far away from Toontown, quite out of sight. Who built the base for this building? He needs to be demoted. No matter, I can defeat this Toon easily, almost as easily as the first Toon we defeated." It seemed funny that he was referring to himself in the third person. He got up from his large throne. He came closer and closer to her,and she started getting worried. He stopped right in front of her and said, "I think she needs some Positive Reinforcement." He threw a pink slip at her, and she felt a lot sadder. She knew that this wouldn't be any ordinary battle. She couldn't win.

She couldn't win this battle. She couldn't hurt her brother! Nor could she compare, even with all her skill, to him. He was the most powerful cog she had ever seen. She knew, however, that somewhere in those circuits they had placed in him, that his kind heart still stood. She had to try.

She threw her wedding cake first. It hardly seemed to damage him at all! She was afraid of what he would do. She checked her laff meter. She originally had 108 Laff, but now she had only 48 Laff! He had taken more than half of her Laff in one move! She needed to be careful. The next move was Power Trip, which she easily avoided, luckily. The next thing she did was call her Doodle. Savannah almost never missed! She successfully completed a trick that completely filled her Laff back up!

The next thing that Slappy decided to do was Guilt Trip. So, he said, "This is all your fault!" and even though she was almost certain he was brainwashed, that move hit hard. She had had a bad feeling about the Election the day before it was first supposed to happen, and told Slappy, but she said it was probably nothing. That one move caused her to go sad, and she was sent all the way back to Toontown Central Playground. We all know that Toons just have their heads down when they're sad, but Trixie started to cry. She sat down next to Toon Hall and cried. She didn't gain any Laff for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's wrong?" Trixie heard someone say. Looking up, she saw her best friend, Miss Candy Bananaberry. "S-Slappy..." was all she could stutter out. "Slappy? He's been gone for a long time. I know he's your brother, but-" "No! You don't understand." "Well, I understand that you're sad. Here's a toonup." She grabbed a feather out of her gag pouch. Trixie stood and backed up a little. "Get back here!" Candy said as she ran after her. "Ha ha ha!" Trixie giggled as Candy caught up to her and tickled her. "Okay, I feel a little better."

They sat down on the trolley and Trixie explained everything that happened. Once Candy had heard everything, they hopped off the trolley and headed for the gates, the place where Trixie had seen the building. "You shouldn't come with me. I want to fight... "it" alone." She didn't want to say him, because it wasn't Slappy anymore. "But Trixie, I want to help!" "Well, I guess I can use all the help I can get. Go grab some gags. Don't tell anyone." She had wanted to get her skilled brother, Good ol' Chester Squigglebounce. "Okay."

A little while later, Candy came back with pockets full of gags. Trixie said, "Got any Toon-up?" "Tons," Candy replied. "Awesome. Let's go."

* * *

_**This is a pretty short chapter. Sorry! A much longer chapter is coming, I'm sure of it.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**When we last saw our heroes, they were at the gates, about to go back to the building. Now, let's see what's going on:**

"Candy, hurry up!" "My legs are too short!" "Fine, I'll slow down... I just want to see my brother again, even in his... form." So Trixie slowed down and Candy sped up a little. They chatted all the way to the building, to keep spirits high, and even though everything seemed grayer and grayer the closer they got, it seemed to work. When they got there, they again were able to easily fight off the cogs that came to them. When Trixie saw Slappy again, however, she lost 13 laff, right on the spot. Candy looked at Trixie. "Now I understand. The pain of seeing your brother like this... Let's win this fight!" Slappy seemed to have forgotten about Trixie's last visit, and said the same thing as last time. "OK then..." Trixie said as she prepared to fight.

Round 1: Trixie:Wedding cake; Candy:Birthday Cake; nothing. Slappy:Fired. Trixie: Now 56 Laff. "I'll help! I'll use a Toon-up!" "No, not yet. That's what he wants." Trixie preceded to use Fire Hose. Candy used Opera. Slappy's light was still green. "Use trap," Trixie whispered to Candy. "OK." Candy set down a Train Track, while Trixie used an organic Hypno Goggles. Luckily, it hit. They fought like that for a long time, and Slappy eventually got an orange light. "Wow, he really is strong!" Candy exclaimed. They didn't use Toon-up at all for a while, when suddenly, Trixie was 12 Laff, and Candy was 21. They had to do something! "Let's both use the highest level you've got!" Trixie whispered. So Trixie used organic Juggling Balls and Candy used High Dive. "I'm saving my High Dive for later," Trixie said. Candy's Laff was now 132, her normal Laff. Trixie's was 108, HER max Laff as well.

This is probably getting boring, so I'll skip past major chunks of the fight. They fought for what seemed like hours, when suddenly, Slappy had a red light! "Yes!" Trixie said. "Trixie, you know this might kill your brother... right?" Trixie hadn't thought of that. "It would be better for him to be in Toon Heaven than a cog." "You're right. Let's win this!" They fought on for what felt like a whole day, and finally, FINALLY, Slappy had a red flashing light. "DUCK!" Candy shouted, as they ducked for cover and watched him explode.

"Do you see anything?" Trixie asked. "It's too smoky in here. I can't even see my gloves!" Trixie got really worried, when suddenly, she heard a voice. It sounded like a small, hushed quack. "Slappy?!" Trixie ran over to where her brother was when they fought him. "T-Trixie?" Slappy questioned his ears as he squinted through the smoke. "Slappy!" she picked him up out og=f the smoke and hugged him. "Trixie! It is you!" They hugged for at least ten minutes straight before Slappy said, "Wait, where am I?" "You don't know?" Trixie was startled by the news. "No," Slappy said as he pulled away from his sister's grasp. "All I remember is... I was at the elections, the winner, when suddenly, this thing came from the sky. I hopped down and started talking to it. I complimented his propeller and his suit, when he stopped me and said something about 'Positive Reinforcement'. I suddenly felt this feeling I had never felt before. It wasn't pleasant. I couldn't remember much after that. I just remember waking up here, thinking it was a dream, when suddenly I noticed things all around me that looked a bit like the thing I saw in my 'dream'. Then I saw something coming at me, and that's all." "Wow," Trixie said. "That's amazing! Well, those cogs have been inc=vading Toontown ever since you left." "Cogs?" "Oh, that's right, you don't know hwat cogs are! Well, cogs are..." 

**THE END**


	6. Inspiration

**This story was inspired by two different things. First, it was inspired by this story: ** s/10282757/1/The-Election

**It was also inspired by an idea I had while watching the TTR elections. In fact, I sent an email to Toontown Rewritten, which will explain everything:**

I was watching the elections, thinking that Slappy might have been sent to the Cog HQ and turned into the Chairman! I have a great idea for the end of the fight. Slappy bursts out of the Cog Suit, and has no memory of anything. He says something like, "All I can remember, I was at the Toontown Elections, I was the winner, when suddenly, a robot of some sort appeared. I started talking to him, complimenting his suit and propeller, then he said something about "Positive Reinforcement," I suddenly felt sad. I teleported to this sad, gray place, and... that's all I can remember. Can you tell me what's going on here?" Then Alec Tinn comes out of hiding (or he was captured) and says "I can. It's been quite a while since the election, Slappy. This is what we saw." The election TV pops up, showing what happened. "You were transformed into the Chairman. The Cogs have been wreaking havoc on this town. Now, it will all be over. Right?" Then, something happens, I don't know, the CEO pops out or something, and takes Slappy's place. Then, a new playground is opened to you where the election is and you can relive it every hour.

Maybe you can have a fight with the new Chairman, and he can be like, "Alright, I've had enough of this!" and a time machine comes out, and when you step into it you go to the election playground!

**Thanks so much for reading my story! Please leave a review! :)**


End file.
